


Harmonics

by orphan_account



Series: SMPLive Oneshots [8]
Category: GoopCast, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Harmonics

A/N: I'm out of ideas, So I've resorted to Songs, God help me. Now, before you question The two Songs I've Included hear me out; this Fic is based in the Lyrics of Harmonics, and in the Fic Josh and Carson sing the Heights which is why Two songs are there!

Song: Harmonics by Yunosuke and Circus-P Ft. Gumi and Luka

Song: The Heights by Heart⭐️Breaker Ft. Ruby

Sure, Hanging out at bars and drinking were fun, But what Josh enjoyed doing was Joining in on the weekly Karaoke night. This night however, Was different. A tall man walked in this Night, And sat in front the Stage, lightly tapping his fingers on the table to the beat as he sipped on his Drink. The man instantly Caught Josh's Eye, With his Glasses and Dirty Blonde Hair he stood out from the rest of the bar goers. Even the way he dressed Made him stand out from the crowd, With his White shirt and Light pants. Guess it's why He caught Josh's Eye. Josh continued to Sing the songs playing and watched as the Man he had his sights on Swayed in his seat, Mouthing the Words to the Songs. It made him happy to know that he was perhaps a singer aswell. Then, A certain Song began to Ring throughout the Bars Speakers. It began as a Violin with a Piano backup Instrument. It added in Soft Drum beats As it got more into the Song, And a Synth began to Play. Instantly The Blonde man Kicked his chair back and ran up to the Stage taking hold of The second unused mic For duets. Josh was surprised but eager to hear him sing. The lyrics popped up on screen,

"All my Love is at the Grange

Promise me Yourself but I know Where your faith really Lays

So you say I'm Acting Strange

If you try to burn So bright You'll only end in Flames"

The other Sang without looking to the karaoke machine for the Lyrics,

"Oh I think my love's insane

He says that he Only loves himself and Nothing's Changed

Can't you forgive me Again?

Promise me Yourself and I'll be yours just like back then "

Josh sang the Second part effortlessly being familiar with it,

"Don't tell me I'm wrong

If I say I can't move on

Because I've spent everyday daydreaming that you'd come back and won't leave me"

"I won't say you're wrong

Either way I'm Still long gone

But just when you feel alone"

"I'll Coome Hoooome~!" 

They sang in harmony, Smiling to each other Happily. He really did have a beautiful Voice. Josh took the Break in the song to Ask him his name, to which he learned was Carson. He answered with Josh and The Lyrics were on screen again. Josh couldn't be any happier, He just had to get the Guy's Number afterward. They continued to Sing together, And finished the Song Giving each other a Celebratory High-Five and Laughing. Carson Stepped off the Stage, Slowing his Half-Drunken laughter to a Cough and Josh followed behind, Stepping off The Stage. He quickly lost the taller man however, Unable to find him again. Josh was beginning to get Worried. What if Carson was the one for him but he just walked off? He Stood on his Tippy-Toes looking for Him, And Spotted Carson Grabbing A Coat From off a Chair and Putting it on. Was he really going to leave after singing one song? Josh pushed past the Mass of people And to His newfound Crush,

"Hey, Wait, Don't Leave Yet!" He Called. Carson looked Up and waved before pulling the coat over his shoulders and leaving out the door with a grin. Josh ran after him, Leaving the Bar and Following him, "Stop! I Need you, I don't want to be Alone!" Carson Stopped in his tracks and Pivoted on his Heels around to meet with Josh, "You have a beautiful Voice I mean. I want to sing with you again, We had a good Harmony Back there! Please let me have your number," Josh pleaded, Desperate for Carson to Speak,

"I-I... Do you really? Listen, I have my own Karaoke machine at my House, how's bout we Go to my Place so we can sing Alone?" Josh's Face Lit up,

"Yes! That sounds amazing, Lets go!" Josh Agreed. Carson Leaned forward, And gripped His Hand, Dragging Josh along as he ran Back to his small House. They giggled as they ran and when they arrived the house, the two were left at Carson's doorstep for a minute, just Panting. When Carson had regained his energy Enough to pull out his keys he went ahead and unlocked the Door for him and Josh, letting Josh in first then himself. They partied the rest of the night away, Singing to a variety of different songs that they both enjoyed as they got themselves Drunk. The Sunlight was making its way above The horizon When Josh and Carson stopped and Conked Out until Lunch time that day. Josh had fallen asleep, his upper half On A couch and His legs On the Floor. Carson was fortunate enough to remember beds Existed so he had Fallen asleep in his bed.

When Carson woke up though, his first instinct was to Violently Shake Josh awake which was exactly what he Did. He Got out of Bed and Left his room to the Living room where Josh was now Splayed on the floor, Drooling in his Sleep. Carson Kicked Him and Josh was immediately Up and awake,

"Carson! What the Fuck! You kicked my Dick!"

"I did not," Carson defended,

"You did so!" Josh shouted,

"Well, would you like me to Massage it better then?" Carson asked, Hoping he'd stumped Josh,

"Yes." Josh Held a firm stare into Carson eyes and Spoke with confidence, "give me a handjob. I bet you won't," Now Carson was Stumped. He didn't expect For Josh to... Well, Agree,

"Hold on,Josh! I've known you a day!"

"Fine, Fine! But when we eventually Get Married you'd better had given me Atleast one Handjob by then!" Josh Retorted,Frustrated. Carson nodded,

"Alright. It's a deal then," He turned to the clock on the wall, "Say, you wanna go for some McDonalds?"

"Dude, I'd love to go for McDonalds with my new Boyfriend!" Josh smiled. Carson squatted down to Josh's height where he was sitting on the floor and Gave him a short and Sweet Kiss, Sealing the Deal.


End file.
